


Camaraderie

by procrastinatingbookworm



Series: we'll have to do this together [3]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fratricide, Honesty, M/M, edited because i wrote this before i finished the season, i promise i don't actually ship them (part 3), nitpicking the wordcount as a form of denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 02:31:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17275421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/procrastinatingbookworm/pseuds/procrastinatingbookworm
Summary: Where does the boredom end and the guilt begin?





	Camaraderie

They lie on the floor, sprawled out. A serrated knife rests near Pierce's head. Blood is drying on Lucifer's hands.

"What was his name?" Pierce asks, breaking the silence. Lucifer flinches.

"Who?"

"Your brother."

Lucifer doesn't bother lying. "Uriel."

"Why'd you kill him?"

"I didn't have a choice."

"I see."

"I have a room in Hell now," Lucifer murmurs. "Killing my brother over and over again."

"That's what you regret the most? Out of everything?" Pierce tries to sound incredulous.

"Don't you?"

Pierce shakes his head.

"Because it was your brother, or because of the consequences?"

He can't answer that.


End file.
